Skyrim's Guard
by CandyCaneMash
Summary: Dae is a simple guard from Falkreath Hold. Everyone has a story to their name, and Dae is there to prove it. It's only when he meets the Dragonborn does he begin to solve the problems that have haunted him forever.
1. Chapter 1

They came in late that night into Dead Man's Drink. Dae was simply getting the load off of his shoulders, talking to his best friend Delacourt.

Ever since the death of the High King's cousin in Solitude, things have been rough for the Imperials all over Tamriel. Extra hours. More hunting jobs. And less pay.

And the dragon attacks! Blasted dragon attacks around every corner. Dae was in the middle of reliving his day with one of the Elder Dragons.

Delacourt had taken a rest from his music to sit next to him. "You know, it isn't all that bad."

"You don't have room to speak," Dae had told him. "You sit around here and cheer people up with your music. There is no blood on your hands. The only blisters you have are on the tips of your fingers from playing the lute."

Not too much later the door opened and three people appeared wearing black gear head to toe. Capes fell from their shoulders and their faces were hidden in masks with slits for eyes. Their hoods hid her hair. To their presence, the bar fell into silence.

Vagla, the innkeeper, stood up straighter, her voice wavering. "Welcome, T-Travelers. May I help you with something?"

Delacourt shot her a warning glance. In Dae's tired and drunken state, he merely gazed at them without fear. Though, he knew enough to keep his mouth shut.

"Yes," A surprisingly soft voice came from the one in the middle. "We were wondering if you could spare a couple beds for us."

People glanced at one another. These people needed a place to stay? In retrospect, three people traveling, no matter their class or power, needed to stop to rest. At this, Dae lost his interest, and he began to mope in his job again.

However, Delacourt was far from calm. His fingers twitches around a bag of coins at his side. Vaglra assisted the three of them towards their rooms.

Dae could hear them whispering to one another outside one of the doors. "I'll get changed. You should, too. We've been getting weird looks ever since we left the Sanctuary."

A heavily accented voice answered, "As if wearing this armor helps the matter."

The third party member was a little smaller than the others. On her back was a long bow of Ebony. "It really does not help. Let's just change and try to be normal for once."

The sweet voice replied, "What is normal anymore?"

There was no such thing as normal. To others, Dae's life may have seemed "normal." He was simply a guard, trained and paid to protect Falkreath with his life. He patrolled, he fought, he did everything simply because he was told too. Yet, there's was a part of him no one could understand.

Eventually, Delacourt's shoulder relaxed and he leaned over the table, leaning closer into Dae's cupped head. "Those people who just walked in… I heard so many stories in the songs I sang at the Bard's College."

"What do you mean?" Dae tried to ask, but they came out as soft moans.

And yet, Delacourt understood. "The Nightingales. Sworn to protect the Divine Nocturnal…" his eyes widened in realization. "And they just walked into this inn. Dae, get a look at this!"

Dae was offered a clean and excited hit in the shoulder. He glared up at Delacourt. "Those are just stories, Moron. The guards talk about it all the time. Nothing much than some stupid tales."

"Well," Delacourt swung backwards so he was leaning back against the table. "They also said dragons were a legend."

To that, Dae did not answer. Mostly because he was right. Everyone Skyrim once knew was being blown up in their faces. Good riddance to mental stability.

"As long as I don't have to raise a dagger to their faces…" he sighed tiredly.

"Really, it was just a story to scare people," Delacourt took an apple from the table and took a chunk out of it. "But wouldn't it be cool if it was really them?"

"Not really," Dae replied.

"You're so depressing," Dae started at the sound of another voice. It came from the edge of the table. Dae raised his head to see beautiful Narri and her broom. She was cleaning up from around the table, and couldn't help to pry herself into business that didn't concern her. Which is why she even wanted to work here. She has gotten her fair shares of stories out of him, and out of Delacourt… and out of mostly everyone in Falkreath.

"I'm just so tired," Dae moaned. "I really should be getting back to the barracks, anyway."

He stood up uneasily, slipping his legs over the seat. As he turned, a girl exited one of the rooms that was assigned to the ones in black.

She was definitely a Nord, but with hair the color of freshly fallen snow and a tattoo of odd symbol sketched onto the side of her face. The sight of her hit him in the chest like he should know her. But he merely passed by as she walked to the flames in the middle.

Before he left, he decided it was his duty. "Staying out of trouble, I presume?" He asked glumly.

The girl side-glanced him. The glow of the flames was like a war between ice and fire on her face. Her blue eyes sparkled in the melting heat. "For you, I should say yes."

Dae stared a little longer than he meant to. Good enough for me, he thought. When the burly man with red hair and an dunmer exited their rooms, he shook his head and walked out of Dead Man's Drink.

A storm bellowed outside as Dae laid on his bunk, staring at the ceiling above him. Sleep was hard to come by nowadays. Images of everything replayed themselves in his head like vision that wouldn't end. He saw so many things when he shut his eyes.

Slowly, his eyes began to slid shut. For once, he let to come. Maybe it was today's dragon fight. Maybe his will was slipping away from him finally.

But what he saw underneath everything that pained him, he saw the girl and the flames. The ice and the fire. A simple smile spread across his face.

Then the fire grew and grew. It consumed everything, including the girl. It burned her skin and her hair was fiery snakes. When it all died away, the face of a hundred old draugr replaced his mind.

The draugr overlord whom he failed to defeat so long ago. The one that understood his name and his fate. His voice haunted his dreams.

"Faaz! Paak! Dinok!"

Pain. Shame. Death. Dae could understand the language. How, he never understood. Some twisted game.

He slowly rose from his bed as soon as the sun rose from the first peak of the mountains. The others were still asleep, enjoying their time to rest. Dae took his gear and bow, slipping out of the barracks and towards the archery targets. The ground was pasty from the rain. His mind was fogged with fatigue, but it didn't stop him from making it through the past few days.

With each arrow, he proclaimed his anger.

For the bandits.

For the dragons. Stupid beasts.

For Talos. This wretched civil war.

For this job.

For this life.

For the Draugr Overlord.

Each one made it home in the center of the target. He reached back to pull out another arrow to find he had none left. He walked up to take his arrows back from the target. The minute he placed his hands on the shaft, another arrow embedded itself right beside his palm, touching his skin yet nothing was split.

He twisted around, about to blow up on whoever thought that was good idea, then saw that white hair peeking out from just outside the wooden fences. Her ebony arrow was in her hand. A smirk placed along her face.

"Excuse me?" Dae questioned.

The girl was in simple leather armor, a dagger fastened to her side. She placed a small hand on her hip. "Sorry about that. I wanted your attention."

"Well, you have it," Dae said, biting his tongue from saying anything else that may have been offense to the Nord.

"Could you lead me in the direction of the Lakeview Manor?"

Dae blinked. "It's… just east of here."

The girl nodded. "Thank you. No one else is up. Even that Jarl of yours."

"There are guards stationed everywhere," Dae said flatly.

At that, the girl huffed annoyingly, and turned her hand, exposing her tattoo even more clearly. "Be that way. I got places to be."

Once she was off, Dae turned back to his target. It was impressive that she had such aim. Hopefully, it wasn't all luck. And his hand would have had to pay for it if her luck was dimmer this morning.

Where were her friends? They didn't seem to be with her which was a little off to him. They gave off a trio type of vibe. Dae shook his head. Maybe she was getting information for the three of them.

When the others awoke, they all scampered around town, helmets on and shoulders hunched. Dae couldn't blame them.

"Hey, you!" Dae turned his head towards a group of guards gathered around talking. "Put that helmet on, you're in public!"

Dae sighed. As ugly as it was, it was his job, he reminded himself. He slid the helmet around his head.

Orders were given to all the guards. Dae was stationed with another to the front gates until noon. Then they would take Dae on another trip at night.

Great, Dae thought. Though his hands trembled at the thought of what that trip was. Why did they never get a break off? Why couldn't Dae retire from all of this?

"You're one of youngest out of all of us," said the guard, Felix, next to him. Silent mornings led to unwanted conversations, Dae knew that very much.

Dae merely hummed in response. Felix surveyed the area in front of him. "And the best bowsman we got, sadly. I was with you that fight with the Elder Dragon. I saw how you plunged that arrow into his eye. No mercy. Where did you go to train?"

A soft breeze lifted the flowers along the side of the path. Above, the sky was clear as could be. No clouds and no dragon, but the sun beat on metal helmet. He felt suffocated.

"I learned from my father," Dae said. It wasn't a total lie. "He was an excellent warrior. Died a hero."

Around here, death was another word to everyone. Felix shrugged and went on. "I wish my parents would have given me a eye's blink. I was raised on a farm. As soon as I was old enough to leave that smelly place, I started walking away. Never went back."

Dae wished he could go back. Dae wished he hadn't walked away.

Two people exited the gates of Falkreath. The two from last night, but the girl was nowhere to be found.

One was dressed in light armor, perfect for sneaking and getting by without a notice. Of course, Dae said with gritted teeth.

"Keep your hands out of my pockets, scum," Dae spat.

The man glanced without a care, and proceeded out into the world with the girl at her side.

"Where's that other girl of yours?" Felix called out. Dae watched as they both stopped.

"None of your business, lad," said the man.

"She was heading towards Lakeview Manor," Dae said. He caught both of their attention. "Came by early this morning and asked the way. But, I'm assuming you already knew that."

They looked as if they wanted to ask more questions. It occurred to him that the girl had run off without anyone knowing. Under his helmet, he smirked. A runaway too.

Instead of saying anything, their bodies tensed and they began to walk to a pair of horses stationed by the trees. Dae and Felix watched as they rode off in a gallop.

Felix chuckled. "Good one, Dae. Why would that girl want a mansion by the lake? Especially if she's one of them."

Dae shrugged. "She did come by, though, asking for the direction."

"Perhaps she needs a bigger place to store all the treasure she stole all over Skyrim," Felix said. "As tiny as she is, she could probably steal the Axe of Whiterun right under the Jarl's nose."

Noon struck as beads of sweat poured from his hair. He was happy to shake off his helmet and run his hands through his dark, damp hair.

"Please gather around!" Called the Legate. Soldiers were dressing themselves in extra armor as they listened for tonight's plan.

Dae stood next to Felix, a skinny fellow with a wrinkled face and thin red hair. His Imperial Bow was strapped to his back, weightless on his back. Here and there people also carried bows, but he felt like he was only one comfortable with one.

"We'll be marching into toward lake Illinalta," the Legate was saying, reading from a single piece of paper in his hand. "Towards Pinewatch. We're meet with their bandit leader. And by meet," a smudge of a grin appeared on his face. "Kill on sight. They mean nothing but trouble."

"Looks like no dragon-slaying tonight," Felix sighed. "I hope this goes by quickly."

Dae looked down at his satchel. He had a couple potions inside, including a small Magicka potion. He has one health potion left, since he hasn't had time to stop by and collect more. If all goes well, he wouldn't have to use any of them.

The walk was a dread. The Legate rode on his horse, surveying his troop of six. Dae held the rear, his feet feeling the pain of last night's drink.

I really feel like a dead man, Dae said to himself.

Finally he unhooked his bow and held it to his side. It was familiar in his hand. It gave him a lot of comfort to know it was here with him.

Through the pine trees, smoke billowed from a tiny cottage by a small pond. Outside, it had been stripped bare of its plants and hides. A single horse stood drinking water from the small watering hole.

No one paid much attention to the horse. The Legate waved the others back towards the trees and marched up to the door.

Dae stared at the horse, though. He couldn't keep his mind off of it. It was charcoal black with a leather saddle. When it turned its head to look at the group of soldiers, its eyes were as red as blood.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then the Legate raised his hand as he began to open the door. He beckoned for the arrows to be raised. Dae notched his arrow and slid into the bushes, eyes trained on the door.

The men with swords approached the door, sliding in before the Legate.

Dae followed afterwards. But before he got another look at the mysterious horse.

It was staring back at him.

"You have committed crimes against Skyrim!" Shouted the Legate. Dae whipped his head back towards the door, sliding in to see what was happening. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Inside it felt like a nice little home. A fire blazed warmly with potato soup filling the air with a stomach-grumbling smell. On the table, a black bow laid on top with a full quiver of arrows on top. Sitting in a chair, all by herself, was the girl from before.

She sat smiling up at her visitors with a tankard of mead in her hand. In no way did she feel threatened.

"What crimes?" She tilted her head, questionably.

The Legate growled, raising his sword point to her nose. "You must be Rigel Strong-Arm, the leader of this group of bandits."

At that, the girl looked around curiously, as if wondering where he got the term: "Group of bandits." Then she pointed into the stairs leading down into the basement. "I'm not Rigel, Sir. I'm a common girl sitting here making soup. But if you need to speak with her, she's downstairs… though, I'd be careful. She's seen better days."

Dae tried to keep from rolling his eyes. He pointed his arrow towards her face. If she moved towards the Legate, he was obligated to release.

"Don't play games with me, Rigel," the Legate snapped his fingers and Felix and another soldier wrapped their hands around her arms, hoisting her from her chair. Her tankard fell to the ground.

Her cheeks flushed red. "I'm telling you: I'm. Not. Rigel. I killed her along with all the other bandits in this place. Don't believe me? Go down and check."

Her eyes flicked to Dae and he jumped slightly. "You… you told me how to get here this morning. How could I be the leader if I didn't even know my own way?"

The Legate looked at Dae, and his skin ran cold. "Is this true?"

Dae felt his throat get dry. "Yes, sir."

Still, this didn't seem to satisfy. "It proves nothing still. Have the girl taken to to our jails. And you," he pointed a finger to Dae. "Scout underground for this true Rigel. Come to me when you've completely searched it."

"By myself?" Dae blurred out.

Felix pulled the girl along. Her expression was firm and annoyed. When they passed, she looked at Dae and said: "Rigel's body is in her room. Everyone else is dead. Don't worry."

"Let's hope she's telling the truth," the Legate said with a scoff, and followed them outside. Everyone left, and Dae was left alone to a nicely made potato soup.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Dae had the courage to walk down into the bandits' cave, he first searched around the top part of the girl had left her Ebony bow and arrows lying on the table, to which she would probably want back. The sake of having to go down and look through her mess, he picked it up and replaced his Imperial bow. The minute he held it in his hand, it was heavy in his hands, meant for stronger archers. He tested the strong immediately, reeling it back to find the resistance quite strong, which meant for a stronger hit.

Of course he gets stuck here. Why wouldn't he? Dae studied the shelves, picking up books and crystals before sliding some in his bag. Growing up books were always an interest for him. His mother would read to him, he would study folklore when he was old enough to read, and pretty soon he was reading to increase his knowledge in archery. If it were not for his simple bed in a public barrack, and if he had his own home with millions of shelves, all of them would be filled to the smallest opening.

The one he picked up was on the sneaking. The Red Kitchen Reader. It would not be much use to him, but it was something to keep occupied.

 _At the door, it opened. A tall man came through carrying two bags full of goodies for his children. By the pot, a woman was brewing her special vegetable soup. The best thing that brought hunters to her cabin to eat._

 _Dae jumped to his feet and ran into his opened arms. His mother stood and flung her arms around her husband's neck. Outside, rain washed onto the floor from the open door. But no one cared. Their little home in the woods never felt more like a home until they were all together._

 _Out of his bag came a book covered in pictures and sketches. Later that night his mother read him the legend of dragons and a hero coming to save them all from the evil Alduin._

 _Good things never last. The nightmares only become a reality._

Dae sat in the same spot as the girl did, slouching tiredly with a bowl of soup in his hands. He slurped it meaninglessly.

Of course he would go down and check, but not before he got this time to himself. It was so perfect; maybe he could change his name and live here forever. Alone.

The soup was delicious. He had a couple bowls before he actually got his mind straight. He can't stay here. He vowed himself as a guard and soldier. Like his father, he will die protecting Skyrim. That's what he would have loved.

He shook off his fatigue, gathering his stuff. Before slipping downstairs, he took one quick look outside where the sun had completely gone down and the moon brightened the edges of the trees' leaves far in the distance. The dirt corridor used to be hidden by a shelf that had been moved out of the way for him. It was eerily dark and it went on forever. The walls twisted left and right as he carefully made his way through. Wine bottles scattered the place.

At the very end, he came out to a system of bridges over the drop-off. No sounds but the falling of pebbles echoed from the massive space.

Images flashed through his mind. Being underground didn't help anything for him. Now he was down here alone.

 _Just get it over with._

Everywhere he went dead bandits littered the floor, their pockets looted of gold and potions. Doors were opened, exposing bare shelves. Chests were emptied. The girl, most likely, was very strong about the fact of never leaving anything behind. Dae expected that from a thief.

Was she even part of the Thieves Guild? Dae pondered this as he searched the area with his bow up and ready to fire at anything that moved. She was seen with the man wearing their armor. Both the woman and her weren't seen in the armor, but Dae doubted that the Thieves Guild were that comfortable with anyone outside. Plus she seemed to hold some authority... yet she did seem a little outcasted. Ugh, he had to stop thinking so much.

Room after room was the same. The girl wasn't lying when she said she cleared them out. _And all by herself?_ She was stronger than we looked.

Then he stepped foot into an area of coffins, Draugr laid on the ground lifelessly with the other bandits.

He felt his whole body shuddered as he fell back against the wall. Draugr were one of his biggest fears. Their eye sockets held no mercy. Flesh hung from their ribs. Their words...

Dae wiped the sweat from his forehead. Get over it, he told himself. They're dead. REALLY dead.

He scooted his feet to the next door and was out in a light.

The Legate had no idea how big this place actually was. It was enormous! Such a small cottage held more secrets than the Jarl's favorite pastime.

He was greeted at one point to a dining table surrounded with chests and barrels. Two of the bandits sat at their table, though they laid against their plates with daggers in their hearts.

At this moment, everything was still. Dae had really thought the girl had taken care of everyone.

Then he was attacked from behind.

The wind was knocked out of him as slammed against the crates and boxes. He flipped over quickly, laying there with his bow raised at whomever was in front of him.

He saw no one. He sat up quickly and did a quick 360.

"Time to end this little game!" Dae turned towards the voice just as an iron greatsword slashed in his direction. Instinctively, he blocked it with his bow, sending sparks between them. He grunted as they battled for dominance.

This bandit had long dark brown hair and a sickly grin upon his face with some missing teeth. Wearing only leather armor, he was quick with his greatsword nonetheless.

Dad jumped back to stop the game happened between their weapons and nocked an arrow with just a second to load it.

The arrow landed in his shoulder, and the warrior Plunderer stumbled. But with just Dae's iron arrows, he ripped it out and raced forward.

The problem that came from a bow and arrow, it was not a close-range type of weapon. Dae dodged the sharp edge of his blade, and retreated behind the boxes, where he unsheathed his iron dagger.

He was going to have to be smart. An iron dagger between a Plunderer with a great-sword was not going to be effective. Before he wasted too much time in hiding, he began to get up to hurry for a longer range.

Dae ducked as a crate exploded where his head used to be.

"Can't hide from me!" The bandit growled.

Dae sprinted to the other side of the room, raising his bow once again. It was a shot not ready for aim, but with his experience, he was able to get a clean shot into his neck.

The bandit screamed. "You... must... die!"

He barely had type to react when the sword was abandoned. Next came an Orish dagger, twisted and evil.

Dae growled as he tripped back from his slash. The bandit was at him in seconds. Dae tried reaching up for the dagger that skittered away, but it was too far out of reach.

"Your little friend came back earlier," the bandit said. His neck was healed. Potions, Dae thought bitterly.

"What... little friend?" Dae attempted to gain time. He locked his eyes on his foe, but he was searching in the corners of his mind for anything.

"The little girl?" The bandit frowned. "Something about her is not right. Too strong for comfort, ya know? Too bad I hafta kill ya. I would have ya send her my love."

"She is not my friend," Dae steadied his breathing.

"Really? Ya sure keep ya words to the point. That girl of yas went on and on and on..." the bandit rolled his eyes. "Ya two must be together. I can see it in ya eyes."

Dae was not about argue about his relationship status. Waste of breath when he locked eyes on his weapon of choice. Before the bandit could blink, Dae smashed his head with a nearby bucket, sending him off of him.

But he only fazed. "A bucket? Really!?"

Dae scrambled to his feet, retrieving his dagger. Then he hurried forward and stabbed it straight in his gut.

Then he took it out and raised it to the healing scar at his next. He pushed the bandit back down and slid on top of him. Blood covered to floor, but he did not think about it. He glared down at his enemy.

"She's not mine," Dae told him, his voice raspy from the adrenaline. The bandit looked terrified, and Dae wanted to watch the light fade from his eyes. He wanted him to suffer.

Celeste would hate him for it. Dae let the dagger slide into the bandit's heart, and he slid from his dead body.

Dae did not stop to take time to recover. He went forward, stepping a foot into the pool of blood as he did.

Khajiits were found in cages pushed back into the dark. The sight of them obviously tortured made tears bloom in his eyes. Then he looked down at his blood stained hands. He wanted to torture that bandit. He wanted it so desperately too. And now his hands were coated with death.

This place. He just wanted out. It was becoming overwhelming being confined to the underground.

But first he had to find Rigel.

Thankfully, she wasn't far off. Dae passed her warning notes towards her bandits, saying she would kill anyone who stole her stuff. It seemed that Rigel had a tough time keeping her people together.

Inside her bedroom, it was no better. Traps were rigged every few feet. Notes scattered her table that further warned her people. It was like she was scared of being stabbed in the back. But then one girl did not care, for she was here on her own mission. And Dae would have had do the same if it were not for her.

One note came her father, telling her to come back and join the army. Rigel's reply was that she was better off staying where she was.

Dae wondered if her dad was still alive. Does he know that Rigel is dead?

He found her body lying in her bed, her face relaxed and... gone. The girl must have killed her in her sleep. Rigel's face was plastered with war paint. Dae hated to agree with her father, but she did have the face of a skeever.

Now he could go back. He needed evidence to pronounce her death.

It was so quiet. He was the only living thing in the world.

It brought him shivers through his spine, and memories flooding through his head.

He took the notes, stuffing them in his bag then picked up a glass dagger on her nightstand. With shaking hands, he sipped a piece of her hair off, stuffing it inside a worn book and putting it away.

Hopefully this was enough. It impressed him that the girl could pull this all off. He chuckled low under his breath.

It was easier getting back. He finally felt good knowing nothing was out to kill him.

But then he passed the bandit plunderer, and all his spirits deflated for a quick moment. _Let him rot in Oblivion._

"Ah!" Jarl Siddgeir snatched the book from his hand, opening it up to reveal the hairs of the bandit leader.

The Legate stood by his side, watching the Jarl closely. He was in the middle of reading the notes, though he stopped shortly, crumbling them up and tossing them in the air. Dae felt a pang of anger.

"Well done, well done!" Jarl smiled at him. "Legate, give this man a nice wine before he leaves."

"Yes, Jarl," the Legate nodded his head. "Though we still have the problem with the girl..."

"What girl?" The Jarl raised an eyebrow. Then he waved his hand. "Oh, yes, yes. The girl. She is who she claims she is. Rigel is dead now. Release her at once."

The Legate glowered secretly from behind the throne. "Jarl Siddgeir, perhaps you should think this over-."

"Nenya!" The Jarl shouted. "Please give this boy his wine. This man is too busy trying to show me how to run Falkreath."

The Legate's face turned bright red. "That is not at all what I was-."

Dae was interrupted from hearing their further conversation to see Nenya, an altmer. In her hand was a bottle of wine.

"Thank you," Dae bowed stiffly as he done for the Jarl.

Nenya shook her head, knowingly. "This should help you in Dead Man's."

Dae flushed a bit, but decided not to argue with what was already right. "And the girl?"

Nenya glanced towards the Legate and the Jarl, who were in the middle of a deep conversation so quiet Dae could not make out a single word. "The Jarl has already said the girl will be released. Go ahead. The Jarl is stubborn, so he will not change his mind."

Dae bowed his head. "Good night, Nenya."

Nenya nodded, and headed into the next room. Out of sight.

On his way over to the jail cells, the dawn was arising, sending a glow across Falkreath. From his stone path, he spotted little Denise, sitting on her porch step and watching the town in front of her.

"Up so early?" Dae made a quick stop to stand next to her, his arm poised on the railing above him.

Denise was used to frowny-face Dae. She was not a very happy kid either. "Ma and Da got into a fight again."

Dae's lips thinned at the thought. "Sorry to hear about it. Maybe this would help?"

He shrugged off his backpack and set it down next to Denise. Her curious mind loomed over the bag as he shuffled through it.

"I know it is not much, but-."

Denise ripped the book from his hands, holding it up to read the title. A grin spread across her rather sunken face. "I love it! You always find the best books, Dae."

Dae gave her a small smile, one that he was only able to muster. "You're welcome. Tell me what you think afterwards."

Denise nodded eagerly. "I will!"

All his old books were given to her since there was no where else to put them. Dae met Denise on the first day he arrived, sitting there in the midnight blue underneath the stars while he was walking. She struck a conversation with him, and ever since then he was sure to give any story he had to her; stories was a way to make her forget about her home life.

Dae made no other stops on his way to the jail cell. He was curious to ask the girl her power. Then he remembered he still had her bow on his back. Such little time, yet he had grown to love it dearly. He was deeply saddened about having to give it back.

The jail cell was occupied by a few guards, all mostly playing cards with bottles of mead. As a gift, Dae placed his wine bottle in between the players, and they all smiled appreciatively up at him. Dae continued on.

He found her locked up on the higher level. She was laying down, trying to sleep in the light of the lanterns. From here, she looked dead, but Dae knew it was only because of his time underground. For a moment he imagined her defeated by Rigel and casted into the cages.

He hit the wooden post with his knuckles to get her attention.

Her body rose slowly, taking in her visitor. Then a smile spread across her face as she stood and came to the bars. She was no longer in armor, but in tattered prisoner clothing. But her beauty was not taken aback. Her eyes glowed intensely with power. With wisdom. With strength.

"Took you long enough," she said.

Dae shrugged. "I took my time."

"You had a bit of my potato soup, didn't you?"

"You have excellent skill in the art of cooking," Dae felt a small smile.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "You have blood on you."

Dar looked down at his stained boots. There was no hiding what he was forced to do. "You missed one," was all he said.

A little light glimmered in her eyes, like a form of amusement or interest. "So am I free to go? Or has the Jarl decided to execute me?"

"You say that as if it's normal for you," Dae noted.

The girl flipped her short hair back. Dae could never get over her tattoo. So many questions about her surfaced. Should he ask them now that she couldn't avoid them? Or was that a little rude? "I guess you can say it is normal."

"What's your name?" Dae blurted. He wanted to know that much.

"Keio," she said simply. "And you're Dae Verlick, one of the best archers in Falkreath."

"How do you know that?" Dae asked.

"Not even going to deny it? I like the confidence," Keio winked wickedly. "The guards around here never shut up. They gossip more than the ladies at a bar," Keio rolled her eyes.

Dae picked out the right key and unlocked her gate, hearing it creak as it opened. "The Jarl says you are free to go."

"Thank you," she was light on her feet as she exited the cell. She began to look around the room. "And my stuff?"

"You'll find them in the chest by the guards," Dae pointed. Then he unhooked the bow from his back and handed it towards her. "I borrowed this. One of a kind."

Gingerly, she took it from him, as if she wanted to say something else, but took too long to decide what to say.

She was quick to get her stuff, rummaging through her bag to make sure nothing was taken out of it. Compared to the fires sitting next to her, she was tiny.

The guards quirked their eyebrows at each other, which made the hairs on Dae's neck stand up.

"I see the Jarl has taken a liking to you, Thief." His name was Roland, but everyone called him Rolly. Keio merely ignored him, shoving her pack over her shoulders. Dae stood in the doorway, arms crossed. Ferdinand glanced from his tankard to him. Then to Keio. A unpleasant smile spread across his face.

"Thief," Ferdinand reached over and took her hand. Keio almost jerked away, but Dae could tell she was trying to remain calm. It was her strategy. Make people think nothing bothers you, so no one knows your weakness. "We all knew you were innocent. Would you care to stay for a round?"

"I'm sorry, _gentlemen,"_ Keio said low in her throat. "But I got important things to tend to."

Ferdinand pulled her in and now they were an inch apart while he looked up at her from his seat. "What trouble have you gotten, miss? A pretty girl like you could win them over, right?"

Dae growled. "Guys, cut it out. She just wants to leave."

Rolly chuckled. "Ferdinand, it's against the rules to take another man's girl. Let her go."

Ferdinand kissed the top of Keio's hand then released it, turning back to his game. Dae was too angry to even tell them it wasn't like that. Serves him for having a heart about things.

"Let's go," Dae nudged her arm, walking out of the jail. Keio didn't waste any time following.

She seemed unfazed by it all as she recounted her things. Dae had no idea where this girl came from, or if she was even trustworthy, but he was compelled by her beauty and her headstrong personality.

Before he knew it, he was escorting her to the gates of Falkreath. The wind blew her hair like snow off of a tree. She didn't even question why until she was all the way to end. She spun on her heel to face him.

"Is there anything you like to do besides getting a drink at Dead Man's?" She raised an eyebrow. Dae felt his cheeks hot. He may be a drunk sometimes, but there were a lot of things he'd choose over a bottle. _Like her._

He was almost reluctant to answer. After all, too many questions led to too many answers. He have a small shrug. "I like archery."

"Well, _obviously,"_ Keio groaned, taking a step forward so Dae could watch her slouch backwards in an exaggerated manner. When she straightened, she turned and looked him straight in the eye. To avoid being turned to stone, Dae darted his eyes away quickly. "Seriously, Dae. What do you like? Hikes? Fighting? Maybe star-gazing? I don't know about you, but talking is one of my favorite things to do."

At that, Dae couldn't suppress a small smile. "I can see that." He thought about it for a minute. Not about what he liked, but whether he should waste his breath. "Reading. I read a lot."

"You?" Keio grinned jovially. "I would not have guessed. It would seem like-." She reached up with her hand, almost like she was going to ruffle his hair or pat his cheek, but Dae would never know. He instinctively caught her wrist tightly and forced it down. A look of surprise waved over her face, but it was gone in an eye's blink.

"I think you owe me an escort to my horse," she straightened her back."

"And why is that?"

"Because you didn't bring her back to me, duhhh," she coaxed with a roll of her eyes.

It seemed to Dae she was almost inviting him, but still the thought that he was going a bit over the line caused him to step backwards and lace his fingers behind him. "I'm sure a strong girl like you could make it on her own."

He was a simple guard in the world of guards. He was no different than anyone else, yet she seemed to want him with her. Some days he wondered if he really have a personality at all. Not one like Keio, who radiated with a sense of giddiness and a child-like persona; on top of that, she could take down an entire group of bandits. She was no ordinary thief.

"I'm scared of the dark," Keio looked up at the huge moon casting light down on the silky grass. When she looked back to Dae, her eyes were full of amusement.

As much as Dae wished to follow her, to set foot out into the world again, he stopped himself. He could no longer do that. "You will have to get through it. Good night, Miss." With a quick and respectful bow, he pivoted around to leave.

There was a battle going on inside of him between his heart and his head. Regret, longing, yet in his mind he knew he didn't deserve to screw up again. Falkreath was where it was safe, where he followed orders... He would stopped disobeying them.


End file.
